1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method, a communication terminal, a communication system, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known wearable terminal that is attachable to part of the body of a user such as the user's arm or head. This type of wearable terminal has a communication function, so it can communicate with a communication terminal such as a smartphone.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-41829, for example, discloses a technology by which a user can use a wearable terminal attached to the user to transmit and receive a message through an information processing apparatus that the user possesses.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-41829, if an event of which the user is notified by a smartphone or another communication terminal, such as, for example, a reception of a message or a notification of an application, occurs, a wearable terminal paired with the communication terminal is also notified of the event. Therefore, the user can simply know the contents of the event by checking the notification from the wearable terminal, without having to check the information processing apparatus each time an event occurs.